Heal Me
by Fuyu no Yukishiro
Summary: [for #4loveShot Event #AyashiJoushiTachi #3] Naruto tahu alasan kenapa Sakura tidak pernah memesan makanan setiap ke kedainya. Kenapa Sakura hanya lebih senang melihat orang-orang makan, dan kenapa Sakura membuatkannya makanan. Dan ketika Sakura mengatakan tolong, tidak ada alasan untuk Naruto menolaknya, bukan?


_"Lho? Kamu tambah gemuk ya?"_

 _"Eh? Masa?"_

 _"Iya... Hati-hati lho... percuma cantik kalau badan kamu gemuk... laki-laki gak suka perempuan yang lebih gemuk dari dia."_

Gadis itu terdiam. Selera makannya hilang. Meletakkan sumpit, gadis itu menegak minumnya.

Dia harus diet. Harus.

 _percuma cantik kalau badan kamu gemuk_

Tidak. Dia tidak boleh gemuk. Dia harus sempurna.

Ya. Dia harus sempurna.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Heal Me**

 **.**

 **Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto**

 **.**

 **Terinspirasi dari Novel Sylvia's Letter by Miranda Malonka**

 **.**

 **Standar warning Applied**

 **.**

 **Happy Reading...**

 **Semoga tidak mengecewakan... :D**

 **.**

Uzumaki Naruto men- _scroll_ halaman web yang dibukanya, lalu meng-klik sembarang _link_ , yang judulnya terlihat menarik.

 _Anoreksia nervosa merupakan suatu masalah kesehatan di mana pengidapnya terobsesi untuk memiliki tubuh kurus dan sangat takut jika diri mereka terlihat gemuk._

Naruto berhenti membaca. Sebenarnya, membaca bukanlah keahliannya, selain buku resep, tentu saja. Chouji yang kebetulan melihat apa yang dibuka Naruto di _smartphone_ yang jarang dipakai bahkan langsung berharap semoga hujan badai tidak turun di malam ini. Chouji ada acara, dan pria yang kelebihan lemak itu tidak suka berpergian jika hujan turun.

Tapi, bayangan Sakura, kalimat-kalimat Sakura yang baru didengarnya, mengusir rasa malasnya membaca. Membaca bukan keahliannya, tapi bukan berarti Naruto tidak bisa. Kembali memfokuskan perhatian ke layar ponsel, Naruto melanjutkan membaca artikel yang baru saja dibacanya.

 _Untuk membuat tubuh mereka tetap sekurus mungkin, pengidap anoreksia akan berusaha keras membatasi porsi makan seminimal mungkin bahkan sampai tidak makan dan berolahraga secara berlebihan. Beberapa dari mereka bahkan akan berusaha memuntahkan kembali makanan yang telah dikonsumsi._

Ah!

Bahkan sampai tidak makan.

Apakah Sakura juga seperti itu? Tidak makan? Sama sekali?

Naruto ingat sensasi ketika telapak tangannya mencengkeram tangan Sakura. Sakura terlalu kurus jika melihat tinggi badannya yang kurang lbih seratus enam puluhan. Naruto yakin bahkan berat badan Sakura tidak sampai tiga puluh kilo, dan kalau perkiraan Naruto benar, Naruto harus cemas.

 _Mereka yang mengidap anoreksia dapat dikenali dari gejala berikut ini:_

 _..._

 _Mengalami masalah kesehatan sebagai akibat dari anoreksia itu sendiri, misalnya kelelahan, dehidrasi, tekanan darah rendah, pusing, rambut rontok, dan kulit kering._

Naruto melewati gejala-gejala yang lain, dan memfokuskan kepada gejala yang terakhir. Dia sudah cukup lama memperhatikan Sakura, setelah menjadi temannya, dan selain Sakura yang lebih sering mengkonsumsi air mineral, Sakura memang terlihat sering gampang lelah. Naruto tidak begitu bisa memastikan, tapi rasanya wajah Sakura memang terkadang terlihat tidak sehat dan sering memijit kepalanya.

Benarkah Sakura mengalami penyakit mengerikan ini? Memang, apa penyebabnya?

 _Penyebab persis dari perilaku anoreksia nervosa belum teridentifikasi. Apabila mengalaminya, Anda bisa saja mulai mengembangkan pandangan negatif terhadap kondisi tubuh sendiri. Pikiran Anda terfokus pada cara untuk membuatnya sempurna kemudian mencari-cari akal untuk mewujudkannya. Selain karena pandangan diri yang negatif, ada faktor-faktor lain yang diyakini juga berperan, seperti : faktor genetik, anggapan masyarakat luas bahwa 'cantik adalah kurus', dan kecenderungan berlebih untuk menerapkan program diet ketat._

Lalu, setelah lagi-lai melewati penjelasan yang Naruto rasa belum ada dipikirannya, sepasang iris biru Naruto menangkap satu kalimat yang menarik, yang entah bagaimana, membuatnya berhipotesis lagi, bahwa dari semua kemungkinan kemungkinan inilah yang menjadi alasan kuat Sakura.

 _Seseorang dengan kelainan OCD (Obsessive-Compulsive Disorder) mungkin berjuang mencapai kesempurnaan namun tetap merasa seperti tidak akan pernah meraihnya._

Sempurna?

 **#Heal Me – Fuyu no Yukishiro#**

"Selamat ulang tahun, Sakura!"

Haruno Sakura menatap Ino dan teman-temannya yang lain yang mengelilinginya. Sakura tersenyum, mengucapkan terima kasih. Ada rasa bahagia ketika Ino menyodorkannya kue ulang tahun dengan dua buah lilin menyala, melambai pada Sakura untuk segera ditiup. Sakura meniup lilinnya setelah memejamkan mata untuk memohon sebuah permohonan.

Mereka tertawa, bernyanyi bersama, cukup membuat keributan, yang untung saja tidak begitu mengganggu karena acara yang mereka lakukan berada di tempat tinggal Sakura.

"Nah... sekarang, siapa yang pertama kali akan kau beri kuenya, Sakura?" Ino bertanya sembari mengedipkan sebelah mata, sementara wajahnya memberi tanda kepada Naruto yang sedang berbicara secara personal dengan Chouji.

Ini idenya Ino. Merayakan ulang tahun Sakura di tempat tinggalnya yang berupa kos-kosan dengan mengundang orang-orang terdekat mereka. Selain dirinya, Karin, dan Tenten, Ino juga mengajak Naruto. Karena Naruto tidak mungkin berada dikumpulan para gadis sendirian, Chouji menemani dengan senang hati. Pesta adalah makanan, dan dimana ada makanan enak, terutama makanan buatan Naruto, di situ pasti ada Chouji.

"Tentu saja kau, si pembuat acara," kata Sakura sembari memotong kue ulang tahun yang katanya buatan Naruto, menyimpannya ke piring kecil lalu menyodorkannya kepada Ino. "Atau kau ingin aku menyuapimu?" tawar Sakura yang langsung ditolak mentah-mentah oleh Ino.

"Aku yang harusnya menyuapimu, kau kan ratunya malam ini," kata Ino sembari memotong bagian kecil lalu menyodorkannya kepadan Sakura.

Senyum Sakura mendadak hilang, meski sebentar, tapi perubahan ekspresi itu tidak dilewatkan oleh Naruto. Pemuda itu menatap Sakura yang dengan salah tingkah menolak, dengan segudang alasan, yang berhasil disangkal oleh Ino.

"Baiklah, aku makan," kata Sakura ketika bahkan Ino dan Tenten mulai memaksanya. Naruto mengamati bagaimana mulut Sakura yang dengan ragu terbuka, lalu dengan amat sangat pelan mengunyah ketika kue itu berada di mulutnya.

Semua orang tidak menyadarinya, tapi Naruto menyadarinya. Menyadari jari-jemari Sakura yang mengepal erat.

 **#Heal Me – Fuyu no Yukishiro#**

 _Harus dimuntahkan._

Sakura mati-matian menahan diri untuk segera tidak memuntahkan apa yang baru saja dia makan. Tidak, tidak sekarang. Tidak ketika da teman-temannya di sini. Tidak ketika ada Naruto yang sedari tadi memerhatikannya.

Naruto curiga padanya, dan Sakura tidak mau Naruto tahu bahwa Sakura tipikal gadis yang melakukan berbagai macam cara demi mendapatkan tubuh yang ideal.

Sebenarnya, Sakura tidak begitu peduli jika Naruto tahu. Dia memang sedang dalam program diet. Sakura dikaruniai tubuh yang gampang melar, makanya dia harus ekstra menjaga pola makannya. Dia tidak boleh banyak makan, bahkan air pun bisa dengan gampang memengaruhi timbangannya.

Sakura harus mendapatkan tubuh yang ideal. Dia harus kurus, dan cantik. Dia harus sempurna, agar semua orang suka padanya. Harus.

Makanya, Sakura harus segera mengeluarkan kue yang baru saja dimakannya ini. Segera. Secepatnya.

Atau dia tidak akan menjadi sempurna, dan mereka akan membuangnya.

 **#Heal Me – Fuyu no Yukishiro#**

Pesta berlangsung selama dua jam. Teman-teman Sakura sudah izin untuk pulang. Besok mereka ada kuliah pagi, sehingga mereka menolak untuk minum-minum dan berpesta hingga tengah malam. Chouji pun segera pamit karena masih ada pesta yang ingin dia datangi, entah apa, sementara Naruto tak sengaja meninggalkan ponselnya di kediaman Sakura, sehingga pemuda itu memutuskan untuk kembali ke tempat Sakura tinggal.

Atau itulah alasannya.

Naruto tidak meninggalkan apapun di tempat Sakura, sebenarnya. Dia hanya penasaran. Selama dua jam pesta berlangsung, Sakura sama sekali tidak menikmatinya. Dia gelisah, meski berhasil ditutupi dengan baik.

Naruto punya dugaan, dari artikel yang dibacanya. Sebenarnya Naruto berharap dugaannya salah, tapi sepertinya itu mustahil.

Pintu kamar Sakura tidak terkunci. Ketika masuk, Naruto dapat mendengar suara orang muntah dari kamar mandi. Ketika mengintip, Naruto dapat melihat Sakura yang berusaha memuntahkan makanannya. Jari-jarinya bergerak masuk mengorek tenggorokannya, hingga gadis itu berhasil memuntahkan apapun.

Sakura tampak menyedihkan.

"Naruto?"

Sepasang emerald menatap Naruto tak percaya. Ketahuan. Ketahuan. Ketahuan.

Tatapan mata sang Uzumaki membuat perasaan Sakura tidak enak. Gadis itu memutuskan untuk melirik ke arah lain, menolak untuk menatap Naruto.

"Sakura-chan... kau tidak apa-apa?"

"Eh?"

 **#Heal Me – Fuyu no Yukishiro#**

Sakura ingat ketika usianya sepuluh tahun.

Kedua orang tuanya meninggalkannya sendirian. Bersama tante dan pamannya yang seolah menganggap Sakura beban. Mereka tidak pernah memperlakukan Sakura buruk, tapi bukan berarti memperlakukan Sakura dengan baik, membuat Sakura membebani dirinya dengan pikiran yang datang tiba-tiba.

Dia tidak boleh merepotkan.

Dia harus bisa melakukan semuanya sendirian. Dia harus bisa membuat paman dan tantenya bangga kepadanya. Dia harus sempurna.

Sempurna.

Otaknya, sifatnya, sampai bentuk tubuhnya.

 **#Heal Me – Fuyu no Yukishiro#**

"Ah, aku baik-baik saja."

Setelah jeda beberapa saat, Sakura akhirnya bersuara. Kepalanya agak sakit, ada rasa tidak enak di dalam mulutnya, membuat Sakura mengambil air mineral lalu menegaknya.

"Kau tidak bohong?" Naruto bertanya. Raut wajahnya tampak cemas, dan entah kenapa itu membuat Sakura senang dan dadanya berdebar. "Dan kurasa, kau tambah kurus, Sakura." Komentar Naruto, memapah Sakura agar duduk di kursi yang ada di ruang depan.

"Benarkah?" Sakura bertanya, cukup senang ada yang mengatainya kurus, sekaligus tidak memercayainya.

"Terlalu kurus. Kau tidak melihat timbangan?"

"Sudah, dan aku masih belum kurus."

"Astaga!" Naruto berteriak. "Kau terlalu kurus, Sakura! Kemarin memang tidak terlalu terlihat karena kau pakai baju berlapis-lapis, tapi sekarang? Aku merasa melihat tengkorak berjalan." Naruto mengeluh yang jujur saja membuat Sakura cukup terluka. Dia sering bercermin kok, dan dia benar-benar yakin badannya masih gemuk. Pipinya masih tembem, masih ada gumpalan lemak di pundak dan pahanya, dan perutnya? Uh... Sakura tidak bisa mengatakannya.

"Tidak. Masih belum, Naruto. Masih belum." Sakura menyangkal dengan wajah sedih. Naruto memandangnya sebelum berkata dengan nada datar.

"Kenapa... kau begitu ingin kurus, Sakura-chan?"

Sakura terdiam cukup lama. Sebelum menjawab dengan pelan. "Aku... tidak ingin dibuang. Aku ingin sempurna. Aku harus jadi sempurna."

Sakura menatap Naruto lalu tersenyum. "Tenang saja Naruto, aku tidak apa-apa. Terima kasih sudah mengkhawatirkan aku, tapi aku baik-baik saja."

Naruto terpaksa mengangguk. Membalas senyuman Sakura dan menahan diri agar tidak menekan Sakura. Naruto yakin bahwa Sakura mengidap anoreksia. Seberapa parah? Naruto tidak bisa menduganya. Dari beberapa kasus, ada orang yang nyaris mati karena tidak makan dan minum selama seminggu. Ada juga orang yang baru ketahuan mengidap anoreksia ketika mereka sudah tua, dan ada yang bisa berhasil tidak makan selama beberapa tahun.

 _Jika Anda memiliki keluarga atau teman yang mengidap anoreksia, lakukanlah pendekatan secara halus lalu membujuk agar mereka mau mendapatkan pertolongan medis. Membujuk pengidap anoreksia agar mau berobat tidaklah mudah. Biasanya mereka akan menganggap bahwa apa yang telah mereka lakukan merupakan hal yang benar dan akan menolak mengakui bahwa diri mereka sebenarnya bermasalah._

 _Karena itulah kesabaran serta dukungan secara terus-menerus berperan sangat penting bagi kesembuhan penderita anoreksia. Jangan pernah mengkritik atau membuat mereka merasa tertekan karena hal tersebut hanya akan memperburuk situasi. Sampaikanlah bahwa bujukan dan dukungan Anda tersebut semata-mata karena mengkhawatirkan kesehatan mereka._

"Baiklah kalau begitu," Naruto meyerah. Dia tidak boleh menekan Sakura. Tidak. Jangan. Atau Sakura akan semakin parah. "Oh, ya Sakura, aku ingin bertanya, apa makanan favoritmu?"

"Hm? Kenapa tiba-tiba?"

"Aku lelah membuat macam-macam makanan, tapi kau sama sekali tidak mencicipinya." Aku Naruto dengan nada bercanda, Sakura tertawa hambar.

"Aku makan kok, Naruto. Sungguh," katanya.

Bohong. Naruto tahu Sakura bohong. Melhat keadaan Sakura akhir-akhir ini yang sudah jarang ke kedai bersama teman-temannya dengan berbagai macam alasan, dan Sakura yang berusaha memuntahkan makanannya, juga rambut Sakura yang rontok dan bagaimana kusamnya kuku-kuku Sakura membuat Naruto yakin satu hal.

Sakura sudah mencapai batasnya.

 **#Reason – Fuyu no Yukishiro#**

"Rambutmu lusuh banget, Sakura."

Sakura mendelik ke arah Ino yang mengamatinya dengan khawatir.

"Berisik," katanya dan merasa tidak nyaman dengan tatapan gadsi berambut pirang itu.

"Dan lihat kuku-kukumu yang kusam itu," Ino memperlihatkan kuku-kuku Sakura. "Dan... Oh astaga! Apa-apaan baju berlapis di udara yang panas ini? Kau salah kostum?"

"Berisik Ino-pig! Jangan banyak komentar."

"Tapi aku serius, Sakura... Kau sudah menimbang berat badanmu?"

"Sudah, hari ini sudah empat kali."

"Nah, kau sadar kan kalau sekarang kau kurus sekali?"

"Tidak. Aku belum sekurus itu, Ino."

Ino menepuk kepalanya. "Kau..." Kemudian gadis itu mendecih. "Bulan depan mungkin aku bisa melihat tulang berjalan." Sindirnya. "Kau tahu? Sudah lama sekali aku tidak melihatmu makan. Aku kesepian."

Sakura mengangkat bahu. Tersenyum. "Aku hanya tidak suka makan bersama yang lain. Aku makan kok, Ino."

Bohong, tentu saja.

Sebenarnya, Sakura tahu ada yang tidak beres dengannya. Sakura tahu dia mulai gila. Biasanya, Sakura masih bisa mencicipi makanan, makanya dia masih bisa mengomentari masakan Naruto dan membuat makanan. Tapi sekarang?

Sakura bahkan merasa mual melihat banyak makanan berjejer. Ketika mencoba untuk memasukan makanan, Sakura tidak harus memasukkan jarinya untuk memuntahkan kembali makanan yang masuk ke perutnya. Perutnya pasti akan mengirimkan sinyal agar makanan yang dimakan Sakura segera dimuntahkan.

Sakura tahu, logikanya masih berjalan. Tidak makan sama sekali akan berdampak buruk baginya. Tapi Sakura tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa. Dia ketagihan. Ketagihan berdiet. Pola hidupnya yang mengakhirkan makanan sudah menjadi kebiasaan. Tidak bisa dihentikan, bahkan beberapa minggu yang lalu, ketika entah kenapa, Sakura tidak menyukai fakta bahwa ada tester lain selain dirinya untuk makanan buatan Naruto, Sakura mulai jarang minum.

Kemarin, Sakura iseng mencari tentang dirinya dan tidak begitu terkejut ketika tahu semua gejala yang dialaminya merupakan gejala penderita anoreksia. Sakura ingin cepat berhenti, ini tidak baik. Dia tidak ingin punya penyakit jantung atau lambung di usia di bawah tiga puluh.

Tapi Sakura tidak bisa.

.

.

.

.

Sudah terlambat untuk Sakura bisa sembuh.

 **#Heal Me – Fuyu no Yukishiro#**

Naruto harus memikirkan cara agar Sakura mau makan. Harus.

Kondisi tubuh Sakura sudah berada di ambang batasnya. Kemarin, Ino memberitahu bahwa Sakura pingsan, dan dirawat selama tiga hari. Sudah seminggu sejak Naruto mendapati Sakura yang memuntahkan kembali apa yang dimakannya, Naruto semakin khawatir.

Dia harus ...

"Sebaiknya, aku menemuinya," Naruto bergumam. Masih pagi, Naruto bisa menutup kedai untuk sementara dan melihat keadaan Sakura. Dia sudah cukup bersabar untuk tidak menengok Sakura.

"Naruto."

Naruto tersentak. Pemuda berambut pirang itu menoleh, ada Sakura di sana, menatapnya, dan Naruto cukup terkejut dengan keadaan Sakura yang benar-benar... parah.

Rambutnya tipis dan kusam, tubuhnya benar-benar kurus dan itu tampak karena Sakura tidak memakai berlapis-lapis baju seperti biasanya. Matanya cekung, bibirnya pecah-pecah. Ketika Naruto mendekat dan menggenggam tangan Sakura, Naruto bisa merasakan tubuh Sakura yang dingin. Kulit putih gadis itu malah terlihat pucat dengan dihiasi seperti memar-memar kebiruan.

"Sakura, kau ..."

"Tolong..." Sakura terisak. Air matanya keluar. "Tolong aku."

Dan yang bisa Naruto lakukan hanya memeluk Sakura dan mengatakan berkali-kali kepada Sakura.

"Aku akan menolongmu. Pasti."

.

.

 **END**

 **Author note:**

KETIDURAN! :')

Maafkan aku... maaf...

Dan... di sinilah kita. Part 3 dari tim Ayashi Joushi-Tachi! Di part dua, sudah ada dugaan bahwa Sakura mengidap anoreksia. Alasannya masih tersirat, tapi intinya, berawal dari Sakura yang merasa tubuhnya terlalu gemuk lalu dengan ekstrim ambil jalan diet. Tapi dia ketagihan dan akhirnya malah kena anoreksia.

Ngomong-ngomong, Selamat Tahun Baru. Dan nantikan part empat dari tim kami.

Selamat menikmati hidangan kami.

 **Review?**


End file.
